


National Food Holidays

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, some romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara and her relationship with food.One shots centered on Kara and food (of course with Alex too).





	1. Ice Cream for Breakfast Day

_First Saturday of February._

Blinking awake, Kara uses her super vision to look at the calendar next to her bed. She squeals and super speeds to her fridge. She sticks her head into the freezer, digging around the frozen vegetables she never eats for the ice cream.

Vegan ice cream. Kara huffs. Okay it’s not terrible but today is a national holiday, vegan ice cream isn’t going to cut it. She needs full cow milk ice cream. Kara shoves the carton to the side for the chocolate on chocolate. She pulls out a tub and cracks open the lid, spoon at the ready.

“Aw come on!” Kara pouts and stares at the Neapolitan ice cream missing the chocolate portion. Right. She finished it last night.

Glancing at the clock, Kara shoves a spoonful of non-chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Her lips form a pout.

Her head tilts to the side, ear facing the door. The familiar drone of Alex’s heartbeat coming down the hallway grabs her full attention. Kara flings open the door before Alex could even start knocking. Her eyes drop to the bags in Alex’s grip.

“Chocolate ice cream?” Kara asks, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Duh.” Alex shoulders past her and throws a pint of ice cream into Kara’s waiting hands.

“I love you so much,” Kara mumbles around the glob in her mouth.

Alex puts the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and pulls out the vegan ice cream for herself. She shakes her head when Kara dances around the apartment, twirling the carton like it was a dance partner.

 


	2. National Frozen Yogurt Day

_First Monday_

“Wait you don’t want ice cream?” Alex’s steps stutter to a stop as she stares at Kara incredulously.

Kara folds her arms over her stomach and scratches at her sweater sleeves. “I mean…I do but…” she chews her lip with a frown. “I don’t look pregnant do I?”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up her forehead. “God no…wait you’re not…right?”

“No!” Kara hisses and looks around to see if anyone heard that. She notices a few curious stares and Kara grabs Alex’s hand, tugging her down the street. “Of course I’m not pregnant! I haven’t…” she coughs.

“Okay then…why do you – wait is this cause of that free cake thing?” Alex sniggers and pulls Kara in for a one armed hug. “That’s just cause you can out-eat a three hundred pound trucker.”

Kara’s lips pull to the side, mulling it over. “I eat too much ice cream anyways…”

“Okay, how about froyo instead?”

“Froyo?”

“Frozen yogurt.”

Kara’s nose scrunches. “That sounds gross.”

“It’s not!” Alex points to a shop just up ahead. “Come on, they have so many flavors and toppings.”

“I don’t know Alex, it’s not like vegan ice cream right?”

“Okay first of all, you haven’t even tried it.”

“Sounds gross.”

“Second of all, it’s still got dairy in it.” Alex leans over the counter and politely asks the high school student at the cash register for some tasting cups. The girl, Becky by her nametag blushes slightly and hands it over to Alex.

“Just try it.” Alex goes over to the machine and pulls on the lever of the triple chocolate cake.

Kara turns her nose up at the brown goop spilling over the tiny cup. “Fine…just a little bit.” She squeezes it into her mouth. It doesn’t quite tastes like a triple chocolate cake but the explosion of chocolate flavor in her mouth makes Kara’s eyes widen.

Alex grins, taking a taste test of the cheesecake. “Told you.”

“Oh my god…” Kara runs over to all of the machines, testing each of them. She makes a face at the banana flavored one and wisely leaves it untouched.

Alex comes back with a small size cup for herself and a gallon bucket for Kara. The staff watch in horror as Kara gleefully dumps an obscene amount of yogurt in the cup, filling it to the brim.

“Wait,” Alex puts a hand on Kara’s forearm. “We still have toppings.”

“Toppings?” Kara’s eyes light up at the station filled with cereal, chocolate, and fruits.

Alex waits patiently as Kara sticks even more chocolate into hers and tops it all with chocolate syrup.

Becky the cashier regains her composure first. “Together?” she points at them.

“Yup.”  Alex pulls out her credit card as Kara bounces on her feet, watching them weigh the containers.

“Thank you!” Kara grabs the spoon offered to her and sits down at the tables, immediately digging in.

Alex hears mumbles of _no way, she can’t eat all that!, it’s going to melt, oh dear god she’s eating it all_ , and smirks. She finishes hers in a timely manner and goes to get extra napkins since Kara’s cheeks are tinged with streaks of melting yogurt.

Certain that they’ve made an impression, Alex makes note to not come back to this particular chain just in case. Kara rubs her stomach and smacks her lips, still tasting it on her lips.

“So…how much is a machine?”

Alex narrows her eyes. “We are not getting a froyo machine.”

“What? That wasn’t what…why not?” Kara pouts.

“Because I’m going to find you laying on the floor with the nozzle in your mouth.”

“Hey!” Kara huffs. She pouts at Alex’s chuckle and can’t quite refute that claim. She had been thinking of that after all.


	3. National Patty Melt Day

“I don’t understand.” Kara cocks her head to the side and points at the grill littered with sausages and hamburger patties.

“What?” Alex tears her eyes off fading menu above the cash register.

“You said a hot dog must go in a hot dog bun and a beef patty on a hamburger bun.”

“Uh huh…and…?”

“That is not a hamburger bun.”

Alex follows the line of Kara’s finger to patty melt  the cook is slapping together. “Oh that’s a patty melt.”

Kara frowns. “That’s against the rules.”

Tangling their fingers together, Alex pulls Kara to the cash register and orders for them. She sits them down in full view of the open kitchen.

“Sometimes, breaking the rules makes things delicious.” Alex takes a big bite of the surely heart-attack inducing patty melt.

“Rules are not meant to be broken.” Kara takes a tentative bite, her eyes widening at the burst of flavor. She takes another hearty bite, demolishing the patty melt.

“Lots of butter and cheese,” Alex says. She slides her half over to Kara. “Good enough to break the rules for?”

Kara snatches it eagerly. “Bent perhaps. This is still bread. Would this be a sandwich?”

Alex shrugs. “No idea, don’t care.”

Kara wonders what other foods not meant to be together would tastes just as delicious. Alex told her to never dip her fries in her ice cream, perhaps that rule might just be meant to broken too.

And perhaps this rule applies to more than just food. Kara sneaks a long glance at Alex who’s ordering more for them both. Eliza maintains that they must be sisters. Kara scoots closer to Alex and grins around her mouthful of food when Alex flings an arm around her shoulders.

Yes, some human rules are just silly.


	4. National Pizza Day

 

“Is she…?” Winn points at the entrance of the DEO where Kara’s happily skipping with a slice of pizza in one hand and the box of pizza in the other. He checks his watch and frowns. “Are there even any pizza places open? Its 9 in the morning.”

“In New York there is,” Alex says, leaning over his chair to point at his monitor. “Okay so the sightings were congregated there and there…”

Winn shakes out of it and does his job. “Yes yes, that and –“

“Happy National Pizza Day!” Kara shoves the box in front of them.

“Ohhh…I just ate breakfast,” Winn says. At Kara’s slightly downturned lips he retracts his statement.“But I will save one for lunch.”

Kara pulls the box away. “Oh no, it won’t be fresh then. It’s okay.” She turns to Alex. “Want one?”

Alex shrugs and takes the smallest slice. Kara gleefully walks off, munching on more pizza and offering one to Vasquez.

By the time it’s noon, Kara’s come back every hour with a new pizza box from another region in the world. Nearly all of the DEO agents have already eaten at least one slice. It’s impossible to say no to a beaming Kara offering them food.

This time, Kara doesn’t offer the pizza to anyone. She goes into Alex’s lab and gets Alex’s attention by tugging on her lab coat sleeve.

“Is that…” Alex yanks off her gloves and breathes in deep.

“That food truck in Chicago?” Kara opens up the box and lets the aroma waft around the room.

“I love you.” Alex takes a slice of deep dish pizza and moans.

Kara has to take a large bite so she wouldn’t push Alex against the table and kiss her. Food first. And there’s some nice pizza in Italy she wants to get to for tonight. She’ll pick up some wine too and have a nice romantic candle-lit pizza dinner with Alex.


	5. National I Want Butterscotch Day

_February 15_

“Hey Kara, can I borrow a pen?” Winn asks. He chucks his dead pen into the trash.

“Oh sure.” Kara opens up her drawer and digs around the organized mess, coming up with a plain ball point pen. “Here you go.”

Winn stares at the open drawer, his eyes widening. “Kara…”

“What?” Kara waves the pen in his face.

“What is…what is all that?”

“Oh you want one?” Kara grabs one piece of butterscotch candy, the crinkling plastic sounds irritates Winn’s ear.

“Thanks.” Winn reflexively reaches for both the pen and butterscotch. He pops the candy into his mouth. “So…why...you know what never mind. Thanks for the pen.”

Winn rubs the back of his neck, watching as Kara pops a butterscotch into her mouth every time she finishes one. She’s eaten 5 in one hour. Winn shivers. It’s a good thing Kryptonians can’t get cavities… he huffs. Lucky alien DNA.

\--

“More more!” Kara practically floats in the air as she jumps up and down.

“Kara…” Alex says in exasperation. “This is more butterscotch than ice cream.”

“More!”

Alex pours more, grimacing as the ice cream swims in the butterscotch. “No more.”

Kara pouts but one taste of the spoonful of goodness leaves her literally floating this time. Shaking her head, Alex pours just a few lines of butterscotch on her ice cream. She makes not to buy more bottles the next time she’s at the store, at the rate of butterscotch soup Kara’s ingesting, she’ll need an entire box of it.


	6. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't work out how to make cereal

 

Gently tapping the block of cereal floating around in her bowl of milk, Kara sighs once more when the cereal refuses to expand and instead just sits there, taunting her. She clutches at her stomach, the gnawing hunger urging her to just grab that block and eat it straight off. Except she’s trying to assimilate, to be more human, and humans wait for the cereal to fill up the bowl.

It’s been over ten minutes and it refuses to do as Kara wants.

She could call for Alex but the last time she called for Alex for something as mundane and simple as feeding herself, Alex seemed to hate her just a bit more. Kara didn’t understand why the television would not respond to her voice and physical hand waving. Turns out Earth’s technology is still so primitive that they need to use a secondary device.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, stopping at the kitchen table to grab an apple. She bites into it, leaving it between her teeth as she texts on her phone.

“Waiting.”

Alex glances into her bowl, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. It’s an expression Alex always has around her. “Waiting for what?”

“For it to expand,” Kara explains softly.

“Wait…Kara, that’s a cereal bar!” Alex shakes her head and grabs a box from the shelf, jiggling it in her hand. “This is cereal, you pour it in.”

“Oh…” Kara’s cheeks burn. Yet another thing she fails at.

Alex uses her spoon to take out the cereal bar and places it on an empty plate before she pours cereal in it for Kara. Kara bites her lip, wanting to say she could do it herself, but Alex is actually being _nice_ to her. She takes what she can get.

“Wait…” Alex says, sitting down on the stool next to her. Kara tries not to smile at Alex voluntarily talking and being close to her. “So…what your food used to…expand?”

Kara nods, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, her stomach easing its protests now that it has food. “Some of it did.”

“How?” Alex’s eyes gleam. “Was it like dehydrated food…or…oh my god did you guys have like a shrink ray or something?”

Kara patiently explains what she knows about the technology that makes their food, glad she’d partaken in some of those courses before. Alex’s face lights up at how advanced Krypton’s food preservation and preparation is.

Kara’s drained the last of her milk and refilled her bowl twice before Alex’s phone beeps.

“Shit,” Alex mumbles, typing out a quick response. “You’ll be okay right? I’ll be back by dinner.”

“Of course.” Kara nods, determined. She can be alone unsupervised, no matter what Eliza says. She is not a child.

“I’ll bring back some pizza or something,” Alex says, taking her backpack and running out the front door.

“Bye Alex,” Kara says to the swinging door. Her ears catch Alex talking on the phone, apologizing for being late. This time, Alex doesn’t blame Kara at all.

Kara smiles softly.

Alex is late to meet _Vicky_.

Alex never forgets about Vicky.

Except Alex forgot all about hanging out with Vicky to talk with Kara.


End file.
